The Date
by abbydepp
Summary: Clary wants to go out on a date with Jace, so he takes her out on one. Clace fluff!


Disclaimer: I don't own _The Mortal Instrument _series.

"Clary, come closer." He whispered and seconds later, she felt a warm arm around her waist, tugging her towards his body. Clary let him do it as she laid her head down on his shoulder, "Are you mad at me?" Jace asked, the darkness crippling his effort to be arrogant.

"No." Clary replied quickly, she winced at her bad lie. "Why would you think that?"

"Because you just lied to me." He said easily, "Clary, what did I do?"

Clary hesitated, her cheeks reddened and her heart started to quicken like it did when she became nervous. In her moment of hesitation, Jace started to try and resolve the problem.

"You gave me a reason to live," He professed as he kissed her hair, "You are the light of my life. I love you."

Despite the situation, Clary blushed at his words, "Jace, sometimes I want to go out with you."

"Go out?" He voice sounded honestly confused, "We go out almost every night."

"No. I'm not talking about demon hunting with Isabelle and Alec." Clary took a breath as quietly as she could, "I want to go on a _date_ with you. Only you."

Jace hesitated, looking for the right words to respond. He had never been out on a date with a girl, not really. There was a time when a blonde came up to him at the bar, and he had bought her a drink - but Jace didn't think that counted. In fact, he was sure that didn't count. Clary wasn't just some girl at a bar, though, she was special. He wanted to keep her around forever.

"Clary," He said slowly, "I don't think-"

"Please, Jace. Just one night." Clary clutched the cotton material of his shirt, still too embarrassed to look him in the eye, "Just one night, where we dress up and go out to eat, or-"

"Look at you," Jace smirked, "Begging your boyfriend for a date."

"Was that an answer?"

"Clary," Jace moved his hand from her waist, moving it up her body until he turned her face to look at him. Jace rested his forehead on hers, "If you want to go on a date, then I'll make it the best night of your life."

Her smile was lost against his lips as he kissed her. Their lips moving together in a dance, that moved more than a good-night kiss should.

"Thank you." Clary's hand rose to cup his cheek as she pulled back.

"Is that all I had to do to make you happy?" Jace asked, their faces still very close to each other.

Clary smiled, "You always make me happy."

"My looks charm everyone." Jace smirked, before he bent his head down to kiss her. "You make me happier than I ever have been before."

She rolled her eyes, "You always have to speak better than me, don't you?"

Jace just grinned and kissed her once more.

The next day, after Jace's morning workout and then his shower, he walked the dreaded hallway down to Isabelle's room. Reminding himself that this is what Clary wanted, so he would do it. He knocked on her door.

"Come in," Isabelle's voice said to him and Jace opened and shut the door behind him. He stood against it awkwardly, not believing what he was about to ask. "Jace, what are you doing in here? Clary told me-"

"Will you dress me for my date?" Jace asked quickly, not pausing between each of the words. However, he didn't have to worry about saying the terrible words again because Isabelle's face lit up in a smile. Jace just didn't know if it was evil or happy.

After twenty minutes of deciding, on whether or not Jace needed a white tuxedo jacket, he finally was free and walking to Clary's room. In the end, he wore blue destroyed jeans and a white button up shirt and a blue tie with a black leather jacket. His hair had been properly brushed and his face had been washed free of dirt and sweat. _He looked damn good. _

Nerves spread through his body as he clutched the bouquet of roses, that Isabelle just so happened to have in her room, tighter in his hand. Clary's door came in sight as his heart started to beat quicker, he knocked on the door. His heart stopped when he saw her.

She wore a green sweater dress that flew out into a pleated skirt at her mid-thigh area. Around her neck, was the Morgensten ring on a necklace that Jace had given her. On her feet were black high-heeled boots, that gave her a extra few inches of height.

"You look so beautiful." Jace said, surprised to find his voice hoarse.

"Thank you." She replied, blushing, "You look great, too. I've never seen you in a tie."

"Only the best for you, Clary." Jace shrugged, offering her the bouquet. "These are for you."

"Do you just have a dozen roses laying around your room?" Clary rose her eyebrows.

"Do you not like them?"

Clary smelled the scent of the flowers, "They're beautiful." Placing the flowers on her dresser before she kissed his cheek. "That was very sweet, Jace, thank you."

His hands started to shake as her's ran down his arms and she gently entangled their fingers. Jace cleared his throat, "Are you ready to go?"

Clary nodded as Jace gently pulled her out of the room, leading her down the hallway and into the elevator. Jace tried to ignore the glare from Isabelle as she sticked her head out from her room.

The elevator doors shut and it was as if he'd just met Clary. His heart pounded and he let go of her hand, turning awkwardly away from her to press the button making the elevator go down to the ground floor. Jace turned to Clary, she was biting her lip as she twirled a curl around her finger. Those characteristics were so like her, they filled his heart with love.

Jace smiled, "I thought we would walk to Taki's and get dinner there. Then, maybe go to the park?"

"Okay, that sounds like fun." Clary nodded, smiling hesitantly back.

"Clary, you don't have to be nervous or try to impress me, I'm already in love with you."

She set her chin, "It's just, I've never been on a date before."

"I haven't either," Jace intertwined his fingers with hers as the elevator opened and they stepped out. "We can learn together."

As they walked out into the cold, November night, Clary shivered.

"Are you cold?" Jace asked, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and moving it up and down. Quickly warming her skin.

She smiled up at him, "Maybe you can start by giving me your jacket."

"I thought that was the end of the date." Jace smirked, but nevertheless started to slid his jacket off and wrap it around her shoulders. Clary pulled it tighter around her, smelling the familiar cologne that Jace wore.

They walked swiftly towards Taki's, only stopping when the road was filed with cars and they couldn't get across. Jace held Clary close against him, keeping a tight arm around her waist, holding her hand, or linking their arms together. He was being his normal self, with just a hint of fraud. Clary thought it might be for her own benefit, he was trying to _impress _her. Give her the date she had always wanted.

Jace opened the door for her when they reached Taki's, "After you."

Clary, walked through the opened door, "Thank you."

"Anything for you." Jace wrapped his arms around her from behind, pressing his chest up against her back, as they walked up to the hostess table. Kaelie was standing beside it, _when does this girl not work? _

"Hello, shadowhunters. May I take your order?" Kaelie asked, looking at them fondly.

"Ladies first." Jace whispered in Clary's ear, before gently kissing the outside of it. Clary struggled to talk as she looked at the menu above Kaelie's head. In the end, she decided on getting chicken fried rice with water. Jace ordered a cheeseburger with fries and a water.

"Alright, why don't you two have a seat? I'll go hand this order to the chef." Kaelie said, smiling brightly before turning away. Clary, with Jace still wrapped around her molesting her ear, walked toward the chairs in the small waiting area. Jace let go of her as they sat down, but his arms weren't away for long, he quickly cupped her cheek and started to kiss her face.

"Jace, not in public." Clary blushed from not only embarrassment. Jace kissed the red on both sides of her cheeks.

"You are so beautiful." He whispered, seeming unaware that she had spoken.

"Jace, stop doing this." Clary shook her head.

"What?" Jace looked confused, "I thought you would like this."

She reached her hands up to unknot his tie. "I do. I just like you being yourself more." The tie fell into two sides around his neck and Clary pulled it away from him. Jace undid the top two buttons on his shirt, smiling at her.

"I love you, Clary."

Kaelie walked back to the hostess table at that time, handing Jace the bag full of their take out order. Jace quickly gave her money, said his thanks, and they exited the building and headed towards the park.

"You might want to check your food before you eat it." Jace said suddenly.

"Why?" Clary asked, glancing at the white plastic bag in his hand.

Jace smirked, "I think Kaelie might've spit in your food. Poor girl, you just don't get over Jace Lightwood."

They entered the park before Clary replied, "I think she got over you, she just hates me."

"How can anyone dislike my angel?" Jace asked.

As they passed the great willow tree by the pond, Clary watched as a mother with her baby in a stroller walking towards the couple. Obliviously unaware of the fact that they just almost ran into Jace. Jace and Clary were not glamoured but that didn't stop people from running into them. The baby's toothless smile and green eyes were focused on the horizon of the setting sun, his wonderful, giddy laugh filling with air with so much joy. The mother glanced down at the baby with loving eyes.

She felt Jace's lips against her ear, "I lost you. Where are you, Clary?"

"I'm sorry, I was just thinking." Clary shivered as his warm breath tickled her ear.

Jace smiled, "Sometimes, I wish I could get lost in my mind like you do."

"I only think about you." Clary whispered. Jace's heartbeat quickened, still whenever his Clary said those words of love his pulse would speed up. He couldn't help it, couldn't believe it, that this beautiful angel was his.

He paused, kissing her cheek, "Giorno e notte sogno solo di te."

"Italian?" Clary asked, looking up at him. His gold eyes had gone darker like they did when they would kissed.

Jace nodded, his eyes only focused on her face. "It means that every night and day, I only dream of you."

She rose her hand to his face, gently brining his lips to hers.

"Can we eat under the tree?" Clary asked, opening her eyes slowly as she drew away from him.

"We can eat wherever you want to eat." Jace whispered, leaning down again. Clary tugged on his hand, pulling him under the long, swishing vines of the willow tree. As they sat down, it was almost as if they were under glamour; the vines shielded them from all the curious women that would surely be looking at Jace.

Clary sat down, cross legged, up against the strong trunk and Jace followed in suit. He handed her the take-out box as she curled up next to him, needing to be touching him at all times.

They ate quietly, Clary enjoying her rice and chicken as Jace took huge bites of his burger. When they finished, Jace wrapped an arm around her waist. Clary stretched her feet out in front of her and sighed, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Jace?" Clary asked, closing her eyes and enjoying the nearness of him.

"Yes, Clary?" He replied, resting his head on top of hers.

"This was the greatest first date." She turned to kiss his neck.

"I told you I would make it the best night of your life." Jace turned to kiss her on the mouth.

A/N: Thanks for reading!


End file.
